1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for detecting movement of an object in frames, and particularly, for a motion detection method utilizing 3D Y/C separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, TV signal technology transforms R/G/B colors into composite video signals while signal transmission. The composite video signal includes a luminance signal Y and a chrominance signal C, wherein the chrominance signal is further classified into two chromatic signals U and V. The two chromatic signals are carried on a carrier wave with a ninety degrees phase difference. Due to TV signals being transmitted via the composite video signals, it is necessary to decode the received composite video signal to separate the luminance signal Y and the chrominance signal C, and it is a well-known operation called Y/C separation. However, there are many methods to execute Y/C separation, for example, 2D Y/C separation and 3D Y/C separation. Deciding what kinds of Y/C separation method will be executed is usually in accordance with the motion detection result from an object in frames. Related arts about motion detection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,500 and 5,786,872.